


The Blower's Daughter

by devon380black (kryptonian17)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/devon380black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word story for the prompt: "Let her go!"; third place for the June 2014 dmhgchallenge (at LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blower's Daughter

 

 

Amidst the rustle of parchment, Hermione cracks open the seal to yet another letter. The paper is heavy, one edge jagged.

  
_"Granger - Best Wishes"_

  
She turns it over but finds no return address.

  
"Who's it from?"

  
"Oh, um... A friend", Hermione looks up and smiles at her fiance. Her fingers unknowingly crumpling the letter.

 

* * *

 

  
Draco awakens to the tapping of the owl. He looks over at his desk full of torn up parchment.

  
_"Thank you Draco - Hermione."_

  
His thumb brushes over her name and his. He stares into the fire, picks up a small pillow, covers his face and screams.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from The Blower's Daughter by Damien Rice. There's a part where it goes:
> 
> _Did I say that I loathe you?_  
>  Did I say that I want to  
> Leave it all behind?
> 
> I can't take my mind off of you  
> I can't take my mind off you...
> 
>  
> 
> ^My thanks to those who read and picked my story. :)


End file.
